The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
To access data spread over multiple web pages or software application views, a user typically is presented with a page index on the current web page or application view. The page index generally includes links to other pages and/or views. Navigating the data may require vertical scrolling to the top or bottom of a view or page using a standard scrollbar and selecting a page from a page index displayed horizontally on the top and/or bottom of the page or view. This design involves excessive vertical and horizontal user hand movement.